


Kiss Me When I'm Sleeping

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: For the most part, Kisses kisses and more kisses, M/M, Winter Falcon, anyway buckys a little creep sometimes, bucky has terrible impulse control, but he feels bad about it at least, imagine how beautiful he must be in his sleep, in his defense sam is beautiful while he's awake so like, like wow, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Prompt: Bucky trying to secretly kiss Sam's cheek while he's asleep but, Sam shifts and Bucky accidentally kisses Sam's mouth.





	

Bucky isn’t sure why he started doing it, he’s pretty sure it was just a moment of not holding back one of his impulses. He’d seen Sam sleeping on the couch after a mission once, he was sprawled out and snuggled into a blanket, looking extremely cozy, and all Bucky could think was that he wanted to kiss him. So he’d walked over, moving slowly, being as quiet as he could. He’d stood over Sam for a moment, listening to his breathing and making sure he was one hundred percent sleeping, then he’d leaned down and kissed his cheek gently. He’d pulled away quickly and gone back to his room, his own cheeks burning and his heart beating fast in his chest. 

He thought he should maybe feel bad, or weird, or gross, or something. He’d kissed Sam in his sleep and then ran away. But he didn’t feel bad, all he felt was that he wanted to do it again. He wanted to feel Sam’s soft, warm, skin against his lips again. So he’d kept doing it, sneaking kisses whenever he found Sam sleeping somewhere. He was usually on the couch, sometimes curled up in the chair, sometimes he’d leave his bedroom door open and Bucky would walk in, kiss his forehead, maybe adjust his blankets a bit and then leave again. 

He just wanted to be close to Sam, and he knew this wasn’t the way to do it but it was what he was running with at the moment. He walked into the living room and saw Sam’s foot resting on the back of the couch and his legs just seemed to automatically carry him that way. He peaked over the top of the couch to look at Sam, to make sure he was sleeping. He was, his face turned toward the back of the couch, a small smile on his lips. Bucky hoped he was having good dreams. He walked around the couch and knelt down, leaning toward Sam’s cheek, his eyes falling shut instinctually. 

“Mmm!” 

Bucky’s eyes snapped open when heard the noise. He froze when he realized he was face to face with Sam, his lips pressed not to Sam’s cheek but to Sam’s lips instead. He had a brief moment to think about how soft they were against his own lips and then his brain caught up with the situation and he was stumbling backwards. He almost knocked over the coffee table as he fumbled to stand, his hand going to his mouth and then to his pockets. He stared at Sam for half a second longer and bolted out of the room. He ran down the hall to his room, skidding through the door and slamming it behind him, locking it and leaning against it, groaning as he slid to the floor.

“Fuck!” he yelled, slamming his head back against the door. 

~***~

He stayed in his room for nearly two days, he could swear he heard someone walk by and stand outside his door every now and then, but no one ever said anything, and no one ever knocked. He snuck out once and went to the kitchen, he grabbed a bunch of food and went back to his room. He felt like a dumb flustered school boy but he was full of dread at seeing Sam. He knew he’d have to eventually, but he was trying to put it off as long as possible.

He woke up the next morning and decided he needed an actual breakfast. He walked down to the kitchen, listening to the building around him to try and hear if anyone else was up and moving around. He didn’t hear anything at all, thought maybe they’d left on a mission or something and grabbed what he needed to make some waffles. 

He was stirring in some chocolate chips when he heard a noise behind him. He froze. His hand stopping mid stir, chills running down his spine. Sam was behind him. He knew it before he even turned around. Bucky cleared his throat and continued stirring, rolling his shoulders to try and relax his muscles. 

“So, you uh…you wanna talk about it?” Sam asked, Bucky could swear he heard a smile in his voice. He took a few steps to the left and poured some batter into the waffle maker.  
“Nope.” Was all Bucky said, his voice squeaking from under use over the past few days. He closed the waffle maker and set the bowl down slowly, taking a few moments to decide whether he wanted to turn around and look at Sam or not, his cheeks were getting hot.

“Okay. Well I wanna talk about it, so you can just stand there lookin pretty while I do that, deal?” Bucky could definitely hear a smile now, he turned slowly to look at Sam, his hands shaking at his sides, he fisted them and looked at Sam with a grimace. Seeing the smile he’d heard not making him feel any better.

“Deal.” He said, clenching and unclenching his hands. Sam nodded.

“Good. So, my guess is you’ve been doing that for awhile. My other guess is that it’s you that’s been coming into my room and covering me with blankets while I’m sleeping. I am right?” Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest and taking a few steps toward Bucky. Bucky gulped and nodded, his eyes glued to Sam’s face, he literally couldn’t look away from him, his heart beating faster with each step Sam took towards him. 

“Yeah that’s what I thought. You’re waffles are done Buck.” He lifted his head in the direction of the waffle maker, Bucky ripped his gaze away from Sam and fumbled with the machine until he got his waffles onto a plate. He turned back to Sam and almost yelled, Sam was only a few steps away from him now. He wasn’t really used to Sam being this close to him while he was awake. That thought crossed his mind and his stomach turned. He’d been a fucking asshole. He looked down at the ground.

“I’m sorry.” He said to his shoes. 

“Why are you sorry Buck?” Sam asked, his voice soft.

“I shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have kissed you when you were sleeping. I’m sorry.” He said, still staring at the ground, he felt like a creep. 

“Hey.” Sam started, “Look at me Buck.”

Bucky shook his head, he couldn’t look at him. His eyes stayed glued to the floor. Sam’s hand came into view and reached out to lift Bucky’s chin. He tilted his head until Bucky’s eyes were on him. 

“I forgive you.” He said, Bucky felt his stomach drop. 

“You do?” he whispered, trying to force his brain not to focus on the fact that Sam was touching him. Sam smiled at him softly. 

“Yeah, I do. Just- next time, when you kiss me, make sure I’m awake okay?” Sam asked, moving his hand from Bucky’s chin to his cheek. 

“Yeah. Okay. That’s-“ Bucky cut off and snapped his eyes to Sam’s face.

“Next time?” Bucky blurted, Sam chuckled and brushed his thumb over Bucky’s cheek. 

“Yeah Buck, next time.” he said with a smile and pulled Bucky towards him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Bucky hummed into the kiss, losing himself in the feel of Sam pulling him close.

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i know its a bit odd, but sam likes him and forgives him and everything is fine now


End file.
